Fetichista
by tyna fest
Summary: — Tsk, no tenía ni idea de que te gustasen ese tipo de cosas, Kagami. Si lo hubiera sabido te hubiera dado mis calzoncillos—. dijo de repente Aomine con sorna y luego miró a Kuroko— Oe Tetsu, dime que lo has grabado. Si es así, hay que enseñárselo a sus compañeros. Que sepan que tienen un fetichista en el equipo. A saber lo que hace en los vestuarios cuando se queda solo.


**Hola! :D**

**Como sé que algunas no los habéis leído todos, a****quí os dejo el conjunto de drabbles que he estado publicando a lo largo de este mes en el grupo ao/kaga de facebook. Espero que los disfrutéis :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Kuroko no basket pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

**1.**

No es que Kagami Taiga fuese una persona desconfiada. No.

No se trataba de eso.

Pero que Aomine Daiki le hubiera regalado sus zapatillas de deporte era raro. ¡Jodidamente raro!

Después de todo era su eterno rival, a quien había tenido ganas de darle una paliza en la cancha durante mucho tiempo, bla, bla, bla…. ¡¿Y ahora le venía como si fuesen colegas de toda la vida y le soltaba el cuento de que podía quedarse con sus zapatillas de deporte?!

Aquello, se viera como se viese, no era normal.

Aún recordaba la última conversación que había tenido con él aquella mañana.

_'' Tsk, no es que quiera dártelas idiota, pero Tetsu me ha dicho que las tuyas se han estropeado…Además, Satsuki me ha obligado. Si me ganas en un uno contra uno serán tuyas''._

El problema era que esa mañana había perdido aunque le jodiese mucho reconocerlo. ¡Sí, para qué iba a engañarse, pero aún así, Aomine se las había dado! Y ese amable y bonito gesto por parte de aquel imbécil que ahora iba de buen samaritano por la vida era demasiado sospechoso. Tanto, que antes de llegar a su piso, Kagami había entrado con Kuroko, Momoi y Aomine en una hamburguesería con la excusa de que necesitaba comer porque estaba muriéndose de hambre.

— Oe, Kuroko, pídeme diez hamburguesas con queso y bacon, y una pepsi light. Tengo...que ir al cuarto de baño—. carraspeó desviando la mirada. Porque claro, Aomine no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Y sabía que aquello no era bueno.

— Taiga-kun—. canturreó Momoi— ¿Por qué no dejas las zapatillas de Dai-chan aquí?

Kagami se tensó. No, no, no. Ni pensarlo.

— Ehh, da igual, da igual—. balbuceó con nerviosismo.

Tenía que averiguar si dentro de aquella caja estaban realmente las zapatillas de Aomine. Sabía a ciencia cierta que aquel imbécil se la iba a jugar de una forma u otra, así que antes de que alguien más insistiese, se alejó de ellos sin decir ni una palabra y entró en el cuarto de baño.

Una vez allí, inquieto y sudoroso, se encerró en un cubículo, bajó la tapa del retrete y se sentó, colocando la caja sobre sus piernas. Luego suspiró intentando calmarse.

¿Qué sería? Era imposible que se tratase de un perro porque aunque Aomine estuviera al corriente de su fobia, no iba a ser tan bruto como para meter a ese terrorífico animal dentro de una caja tan pequeña así que tenía que ser otra cosa. ¿Una revista...usada tal vez? ¿Una bomba fétida hábilmente oculta en el interior de las zapatillas que naturalmente explotaría durante un partido para que Seirin perdiese? ¡¿O acaso se trataba de un..._consolador_?! Cansado de hacerse preguntas, volvió a suspirar y abrió el paquete.

Eran unas _Nike_. Y parecían bastante nuevas, pero…¡no podía confiarse! ¡Estaba seguro de que era una trampa!

Quizá Aomine se las había regalado porque seguramente había pisado una mierda de perro. O quizá a Aomine le olían muy mal los pies. Pero Kagami estaba convencido al cien por cien de que aquellas zapatillas, que parecían perfectas a simple vista, en realidad encerraban un misterio.

No quería hacerlo pero tenía que comprobar si realmente ocultaban algo en su interior, así que muy despacio cogió una y poniendo una mueca de desagrado se la acercó lentamente a la nariz y...la olió.

La sorpresa lo invadió.

¿Desodorante? No. ¿Perfume? ¿Qué olor era aquel que le resultaba tan familiar? Tan suave…pero a la vez, agresivo. Tenía que averiguar de qué fragancia se trataba. Impaciente, acercó la zapatilla hasta tal punto que prácticamente metió la cara en su interior e inspiró fuertemente.

Hmm… ¿simple y puramente se trataba del olor de Aomine? Sí, claro que era eso. ¿Pero por qué narices le gustaba hasta el punto de haber metido las narices en sus zapatos? ¿Su ropa interior olería de la misma forma? ¿Y su cuerpo…desnudo?

_'' ¡Oe, oe, Kagami, no seas idiota, en qué gilipolleces estás pensando! ¡No te lo imagines desnudo! ¡No te lo imagines desnudo!''_— se recriminó intentando olvidar las horrorosas imágenes que habían pasado por su cabeza. Sin embargo, seguía dándole vueltas. Durante los partidos, en incontables ocasiones se había aproximado mucho a Aomine, y bueno… lo había olido. ¡Porque tenía que respirar, no por otra cosa! Además… era Aomine el que se pegaba demasiado a él y se restregaba tanto que no podía impedir notar su esencia y…

Mientras tanto, Kuroko y Aomine, extrañados por el comportamiento de Kagami, lo habían seguido discretamente al cuarto de baño dispuestos a descubrir qué tramaba. Desde el cubículo contiguo, se habían subido en el retrete y se habían asomado por la parte de arriba silenciosamente para investigar.

— ¡¿Kagami-kun?! — Kuroko parecía estar aguantándose la risa y aquello, viniendo de él, era totalmente inusual.

Pero es que ver a su amigo en trance, con los ojos cerrados, los mofletes colorados y oliendo las zapatillas de Aomine Daiki no era para menos.

— Tsk, no tenía ni idea de que te gustasen ese tipo de cosas, Kagami. Si lo hubiera sabido te hubiera dado mis calzoncillos—. dijo de repente Aomine con sorna y luego miró a Kuroko— Oe Tetsu, dime que lo has grabado. Si es así, hay que enseñárselo a sus compañeros. Que sepan que tienen un fetichista en el equipo. A saber lo que hace en los vestuarios cuando se queda solo.

Kagami, con más cara de bobo que de otra cosa, reaccionó.

— ¡Oe, oe, oe, maldito! ¡Esto no es lo que parece! ¡Yo… no soy ningún fetichista!

Aomine soltó una fuerte carcajada.

— Tsk, tener un fetiche sexual no es malo, Kagami. Pero que hagas eso… con mis cosas… ¡devuélveme mis zapatillas ahora mismo!

Kagami, rojo de ira y vergüenza, guardó rápidamente las zapatillas, se puso en pie y salió del cubículo. Eso sí, sin soltar la caja.

— ¡Es un regalo, baka! ¡Ahora…me pertenecen! ¡Son mías!

Aomine y Kuroko salieron tras él. Daiki sin dejar de reírse y Tetsuya sin saber muy bien a dónde mirar.

— Tsk, esta mañana no querías aceptarlas y ahora... ¡¿Qué vas a hacer con ellas, pervertido?!

Kagami se puso aún más rojo.

— ¡Nada! ¡Pero las necesito para la _Winter Cup_!

— ¡Excusas, excusas! ¡Tu cara lo dice todo, Kagami!

Kuroko se interpuso entre los dos al ver que cada vez estaban más cerca el uno del otro, como si… ¿se fueran a besar? Hmm... quizá habían sido imaginaciones suyas, pero desde luego estaba cansado de aquella pelea que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

— Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun—. carraspeó— Momoi-san nos está esperando. Ya discutiréis más tarde.

— ¡Tsk! – continuaba Aomine mientras salían del cuarto de baño— A partir de ahora, ¿qué te parece si cada semana te regalo una prenda? Así podrás satisfacer todos tus vicios, Kagami.

— ¡Oe, ¿puedes dejarlo de una vez?! ¡Sólo quería comprobar que no olían a tus apestosos pies! ¡Y no quiero ninguna prenda tuya!

Aomine se enderezó.

— ¡Bóxers! ¡Sí, sí! Eso es lo que te voy a regalar. ¿Los prefieres negros o rojos? Tsk, los segundos son los que más uso, por si eso te interesa, que sé que a los fetichistas les pone…

— ¡Déjalo de una vez, maldito Aomine! ¡Oe, y ni se os ocurra decir nada a mis senpais! ¡No quiero que crean que soy…un vicioso! ¡Kuroko, oe! ¡Di algo!

Kuroko Tetsuya suspiró y sin decir ni una palabra, se alejó para no hacer esperar más a Momoi pero antes los miró de soslayo por última vez y pudo advertir que Kagami se había enrojecido violentamente y Aomine claramente estaba disfrutando con ello. Si no fuera porque los conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que era imposible, hubiera pensado que entre los dos había tema.

Pero claro, eso era impensable. Sabía que estaba equivocado.

Totalmente equivocado.

* * *

**2.  
**  
Lo que en un principio parecía un día normal para Kagami Taiga, repentinamente se había convertido en una pesadilla.

No podía creer que Aomine se hubiera tomado aquella broma tan enserio, pero lo había hecho.

¡Le había enviado unos boxers rojos!

Kagami, recién salido de la ducha, con una toalla enrollada a la cintura y las puntas del pelo aún humedecidas, había recibido alegremente al cartero pensando que aquel precioso regalo que traía para él era cualquier cosa… ¡menos eso!

Y por si fuera poco, el maldito Aomine se había encargado de dejarle una nota para ponerlo más furioso de lo que ya estaba.

_''Tsk, lo prometido es deuda, Kagami''_

Con esa simple frase, había conseguido fastidiarle el día.

Kagami arrugó la nota con fuerza y la tiró a la papelera. Luego volvió a observar los boxers de mala gana dispuesto a deshacerse de ellos.

Eran rojos con unas letras negras grabadas sobre el filo que decían: _Merry Christmas._

Kagami bufó y miró el reloj. No debía perder tiempo prestando atención a las estupideces de aquel imbécil. En diez minutos había quedado con Kuroko para practicar una nueva técnica en el parque que había frente a su piso. Tenía que darse prisa y vestirse. El problema fue que cuando entró en su habitación y rebuscó en los cajones del armario se encontró con la sorpresa de que no tenía ningunos calzoncillos limpios. ¡Los había metido todos en la lavadora!

— Mierda—. murmuró poniéndose pálido. ¡Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan cruel con él! Y lo más importante, ¿ahora qué cojones hacía?

Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza la descabellada idea de… ¡pero no! ¡Ni hablar!

Tragó saliva. No tenía más remedio. Detestaba no llevar nada bajo los pantalones y menos para hacer deporte. No le agradaba el hecho de que su cosa empezase a agitarse como un péndulo.

Debía hacerlo.

Además, nadie se enteraría… Sería su secreto.

Molesto, arrojó la toalla al suelo dejando sus preciosos atributos al descubierto y volvió al salón, donde estaba el paquete de Aomine. Alex no se encontraba allí, así que un problema menos en el que preocuparse.

Eso sí, el verdadero dilema venía ahora. ¡Tendría que usar los bóxers de Aomine y obviamente no quería!

Eso era algo que hacían los viciosos. Los degenerados, y él… era un chico normal al que no le molaban ese tipo de cosas. Pero tenía que verlo desde otra perspectiva. ¡Era por una buena causa! Sólo los usaría hasta que los suyos estuvieran limpios. Luego se desharía de ellos para siempre. Los quemaría si era necesario, así que muy despacio y completamente avergonzado, los cogió, los examinó para cerciorarse de que no ocultaban algo extraño y se los puso.

La cara comenzó a arderle. No sabía si era por la ira que estaba experimentando o por el hecho de notar algo que Aomine se había puesto con frecuencia rozándole ahí abajo… Era como si él le estuviera tocando…la…

_'' ¡Oe, Kagami, qué demonios te pasa! ¡Sólo son unos malditos bóxers! ¡Imagínate que son tuyos y no de ese imbécil! ¡No pienses en cosas raras!''_— cada vez se sentía más alterado. Sólo era una maldita prenda. No debía ponerse tan nervioso. Aunque debía reconocer que, últimamente, el comportamiento de Aomine había sido de lo más inusual. Cada vez que lo miraba, sonreía de una forma bastante sospechosa y a él empezaba a latirle el corazón desbocadamente.

¿Por qué cojones le ocurría algo semejante? ¡Sólo se trataba de Aomine! ¡Del maldito y vicioso Aomine! ¡Porque estaba claro que el pervertido era él! Sino… ¿por qué le había enviado unos bóxers? ¿Con qué finalidad?

Suspiró intentando recuperar la calma y volvió a su cuarto para buscar una camiseta y unos pantalones. Tenía que entrenar con Kuroko. Eso era lo que importaba ahora.

¡Nada más!

Sin embargo, cuando por fin estuvo listo y salió de su casa, se sintió vulnerable, como si fuese paseándose desnudo por la calle. Después, rezó porque nadie descubriese lo que había hecho. O mejor dicho, lo que se había puesto.

* * *

**3.**

A Aomine Daiki nunca le apetecía salir de compras con Satsuki pero esa mañana lo había llamado más de treinta veces hasta que finalmente había conseguido sacarle de la cama. Ahora que por fin había terminado la tortura, volvían de camino a casa, ambos cargados de bolsas.

— Tsk, aún no sé por qué narices te estoy ayudando, Satsuki. Podrías haber llamado al idiota de Kise para esto. Seguro que a él le hubiera encantado—. refunfuñó Aomine.

— ¡Moo, Dai-chan! ¡Me apetecía más ir contigo!— comentó alegremente mientras caminaban por la calle— Hmm, ¡espera! ¿esos no son Tetsu-kun y Taiga-kun?

Aomine se dio cuenta de que frente a ellos había un parque, y precisamente Kagami y Tetsu estaban practicando junto a una canasta. Fue rápido, pero en ese momento pudo apreciar que Kagami saltaba para encestar dejando a la vista algo que no hubiera imaginado.

_Algo rojo._

Quizá...¡¿eran sus bóxers?!

Aomine no supo describir con exactitud lo que sintió. En un principio soltó una carcajada porque jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que Kagami se atreviera y se los pusiese pero… luego una imagen vino a su mente y su risa se fue apagando poco a poco.

Kagami poniéndose sus bóxers.

_Lentamente._

Mientras se observaba en el espejo deslizando la prenda por su cuerpo...sudoroso...desnudo...

— ¡Dai-chan, coge mis bolsas! ¡Voy a saludar a mi Tetsu-kun!— exclamó Momoi soltando todas sus cosas sobre Aomine, haciendo que pareciese un mulo de carga.

En otra situación, Aomine hubiera replicado. Mucho además, pero se sentía anonadado. Todo había empezado como una broma, sin embargo, ahora… ahora notaba que aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos. ¡¿Por qué cojones se le estaba poniendo dura para empezar?!

— Tsk, qué coño me pasa…— murmuró para sí y procurando parecer desinteresado como de costumbre, siguió a Satsuki hasta donde estaban los chicos aunque en realidad… estaba empezando a excitarse con todo aquello.

Por otra parte, Kagami que hasta el momento había estado tranquilo, se quedó blanco al verlos. Tal fue su reacción que inmediatamente dejó caer la pelota al suelo y se quedó inmóvil. ¡¿Por qué le tenía que pasar a él?! ¡¿Por qué aparecía Aomine en un momento como ese?! Se subió los pantalones hasta la cintura con rapidez. Tenía la sensación de que los llevaba demasiado caídos y no quería que ese imbécil viese sus bóxers y creyera que realmente era un fetichista.

— ¿Oe, oe, qué hacéis vosotros aquí?— preguntó intentando fingir una pose despreocupada pero claramente se sentía incómodo y alarmado— Kuroko y yo ya nos íbamos, ¿verdad, Kuroko? ¡¿Verdad?!— Tenía que huir. ¡Debía largarse lo más rápido posible!

— Pero si no hace ni cinco minutos que estamos aquí, Kagami-kun. Se supone que íbamos a entrenar hasta la hora de comer.

Kagami tragó saliva. Mierda. Debía buscar una solución y rápido. Decir que le dolía el estómago, que se había torcido el tobillo… ¡cualquier excusa valdría! Sin embargo, Aomine, que parecía un niño al que le habían prohibido algo y estaba a punto de hacer una travesura, dejó muy despacio las bolsas de Momoi en el suelo, sonrió ladinamente y se acercó al pelirrojo dispuesto a proponer algo que sabía que no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia.

— Tsk, no tan deprisa, Kagami. Llevo mucho rato cargando las bolsas de la pesada de Satsuki—, en ese momento Momoi infló los mofletes, molesta— tengo mucha tensión acumulada... y… me apetece liberarla jugando un uno contra uno.

Kagami se quedó en quería negar. Con todas sus fuerzas… pero se mordió la lengua. Todo aquel marrón se había originado desde que jugó un uno a uno contra Aomine la última vez. Además, ¡él había perdido! Y en otras condiciones, hubiera querido revancha a toda costa. Si le decía que no al estúpido de Aomine, sería jodidamente sospechoso.

Era muy arriesgado pero tendría que jugar.

— Está bien, Aomine. Terminemos con esto de una vez.

Lo que Kagami no se imaginaba era que Aomine ya lo había descubierto y que a pesar de que estuviera riéndose a simple vista, en su interior estaba sintiendo un cúmulo de sensaciones que no sabía si iba a ser capaz de controlar.

* * *

**4.  
**  
Kagami despertó con un dolor de cabeza tan intenso que le martilleaba las sienes, abrió los ojos sin fuerzas y se encontró con que estaba en su piso, tumbado sobre su cama, sólo llevando puestos…_los bóxers del idiota de Aomine._

No sabía cómo había llegado ahí y no recordaba lo que había ocurrido. Lo último que le venía a la mente era que estaba con Kuroko practicando una nueva técnica cuando de repente aparecieron Aomine y Satsuki.

— ¿Tsk, ya te has despertado? — en ese momento Daiki entró en su habitación haciendo que el chico se sobresaltase, pues lo que menos esperaba era que su rival estuviera allí.

— ¡Oe, oe, oe! ¡Qué narices haces aquí maldito! — exclamó intentando incorporándose pero justo en ese momento notó un dolor insoportable en la rodilla y al fijarse, pudo apreciar que se había hecho una herida.

— ¿Así me lo agradeces, idiota? Encima que te he traído hasta aquí…— comentó con desgana.

Kagami, sentado sobre la cama, empezó a recordar poco a poco lo que había sucedido.

Al parecer había estado jugando con Aomine a un uno contra uno pero teniendo en cuenta que se sentía incómodo con el hecho de llevar sus bóxers, había acabado tan distraído que se había caído, lo que explicaba su pérdida de conocimiento.

Pero había algo peor… ¿qué hacía casi desnudo? Sin percatarse, se sonrojó violentamente.

— Oe, ¡¿qué has hecho con mi ropa, maldito?! ¿Dónde están Kuroko y Momoi? ¡Cómo han podido dejarte a solas conmigo!

Aomine suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

— Tsk, deja de gritar tanto que me va a dar dolor de cabeza. Te he quitado la ropa porque estaba empapada. No sé si lo recuerdas pero te has caído en un charco. Satsuki y Tetsu han ido a una farmacia a buscar algo para bajar la inflamación de tu pierna. Vendrán más tarde.

— ¡¿Y cómo has entrado aquí?! — Kagami parecía estar más alterado. Quizá era por el hecho de que Aomine cada vez se aproximaba más a él.

— Con tus llaves, tsk. Por cierto—, dijo esbozando una sonrisa perversa— bonitos bóxers.

Kagami, furioso y avergonzado intentó ponerse en pie para echarlo de allí inmediatamente pero al notar que la pierna le dolía más de lo que esperaba, desistió.

— Oe…no es lo que parece— murmuró desviando la mirada—. No tenía nada más que ponerme.

— ¿Ahh, no? ¿Y esto qué es? — preguntó Aomine sacando unos calzoncillos arrugados de su bolsillo.

Kagami se los arrebató de inmediato.

— ¡Maldito! ¡De dónde los has sacado!

— Estaban en el suelo, tsk—. Aomine se puso bastante nervioso en ese momento pero intentó disimular. Quería fastidiarle aunque… la verdad era que cuando había dejado a Kagami sobre la cama, había tenido media hora.

Media hora en la que no había hecho cosas buenas precisamente.

Lo había desnudado y se había tomado su tiempo en hacerlo. Había observado su cuerpo, el lunar que tenía en la clavícula y que hasta ahora no había visto y también se había fijado en…

En su polla, para que se iba a engañar a sí mismo. Es más, se la había tocado… un poco.

¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Pero odiaba haberlo hecho, aunque por otra parte se había quedado con ganas de más.

Detestaba la sensación que estaba experimentando. Notaba un calor descomunal abrasándole la piel y no podía hacer nada por impedirlo. Bueno sí, hacerse una paja.

— Oe, ¿qué te pasa? — Kagami frunció el ceño al ver que Aomine se quedaba mucho rato en silencio, como si estuviera en las nubes.

— Tsk, nada, no me ocurre nada, estúpido— repuso poniéndose en pie rápidamente—. Tetsu y Satsuki van a llegar. Yo... me voy. No tengo ganas de pasar más tiempo en casa de un fetichista al que lo único que le gusta es ponerse mis cosas.

Kagami no pudo soportarlo ni un minuto más. Estaba hasta las narices de la chulería de Aomine así que furioso, se bajó los bóxers y se los arrojó a la cara violentamente. Estaba harto de que lo llamase fetichista.

Aomine los cogió en silencio y se quedó estático presionándolos contra su boca mientras observaba a Kagami, quien aún permanecía tumbado en la cama, desnudo.

El moreno tragó saliva.

Tenía que mirar hacia otro lado, irse de allí inmediatamente. No dejaba de imaginarse guarradas y sabía que si se quedaba allí, acabaría abalanzándose sobre él.

— Maldito fetichista, tápate, tsk.

Kagami se cruzó de brazos.

— Paso.

Aomine, intentando no perder la paciencia, o mejor dicho, el control, se acercó a él muy despacio.

— Tápate.

— No.

— Tsk, que te tapes, idiota.

Kagami se quedó de piedra al ver que el moreno estaba demasiado cerca. Y no sólo eso, se dio cuenta de que Aomine se había empalmado repentinamente. Entonces, una pregunta que hasta ahora no se había hecho nunca y que le parecía bastante absurda e ilógica, pasó por su cabeza.

_'' Oe, oe, yo… ¿le gustó a Aomine?''_

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, notó los labios del chico rozando los suyos.

— Tsk, te lo voy a decir por última vez. Tápate… si no quieres que te folle ahora mismo.

Kagami se quedó rígido. No fue capaz de moverse. Sólo tenía que tirar un poco de la sábana pero el roce de la boca de Aomine se lo impedía. Sus labios calientes quemaban demasiado. Y su mano, que ahora se deslizaba por su pierna, ardía.

Ardía tanto que ni siquiera podía respirar.

— Tú lo has querido—. dijo Aomine con voz ronca sujetándolo por la nuca para atraerlo hacia él pero justo cuando fue a atacar el timbre de la puerta sonó, provocando que el chico diese un respingo y volviese a la realidad.

Kagami, que por fin fue capaz de reaccionar, le arrebató los bóxers rápidamente y se los puso. No quería que Kuroko y Momoi lo viesen desnudo.

— Aquí no ha pasado nada—. comentó Aomine de repente antes de ir a abrir la puerta— ¿Me has oído, Kagami? Nada.

Kagami sólo asintió en silencio. ¿Qué cojones había significado todo aquello? No había llegado a ocurrir nada pero se sentía como si hubiera hecho algo prohibido… pero sobre todo, excitante. Confuso, alzó una vez más la vista para mirar a Aomine y se dio cuenta de que justo antes de esfumarse de su habitación, sonreía.

Fue una sonrisa rápida, sibilina, apenas perceptible, pero que le dio a entender a Kagami que aquello en realidad no había terminado.

Es más, estaba seguro de que no había hecho nada más que empezar.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado! Quién sabe, a lo mejor un día de estos me apetece y continúo con la historia, aunque por ahora creo que este final abierto hace volar nuestra imaginación :3 ¿Qué opináis vosotras?**

**¡Muchos besos!**

**tyna fest.**


End file.
